


H is for Hybrid

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, this boy had enough of your bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: He attacc. He prancc. But most importantly he's got your bacc.





	H is for Hybrid

Being a halfbreed meant that Volga was comfortable in whichever form he decided to take. Whether that be a freakishly tall human or freakishly huge dragon, he didn't mind. That being said the dragon-man has been known to cause mischief by picking and choosing parts of both to mess with others.

His current favorite victims are a general knight and his two lackeys. He never bothered to learn their names so he just refers to them as General Sir Prat and Clods 1&2\. Those imbeciles had it in them to give Volga and his army hell for… well the reason was never given, probably just existing was enough of a reason for them.

The true breaking point was when they decided to focus their aggression on poor Vincent. The man was being tormented just for being actively friendly with him and his army. Well the dragon had enough of this and decided to put his mischief to work.

It started off small and unnoticeable. A stumble here and there courtesy of his tail. Not that he'd admit it of course, he's a proud warrior not a child. A claw reaching out and “accidentally” snagging on a chink of armour. _Honestly it was an_ _accident_. Gusts of wind just _happen_ to occur near loose dirt, and no he didn't aim it them of course not. _How could he_?

The trio started getting paranoid as time went on, and that's when the real fun started. Staying up late into the hours of twilight waiting for one of them to awaken to the “call of nature.” He would then shift only his head into the draconic form and bask in the shriek and the stench that followed. It was worth it when the entire camp awoke and found out what happened, but not _why_ it happened. After all he was a notoriously heavy sleeper, why would he be awake at such hours? Obviously the man was seeing things.

As more time went on the trio had finally reached the level of paranoia to get sent home. Obviously the war was too much for them if they thought they saw shadows where there were none. Volga, feeling quite pleased with himself, was pleasantly surprised when Impa whispered to him,

“Good job.”

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story is don't be a bitch. I feel like since Volga has so very few people who are legitimately kind to either his tribe or himself that he will protect that specific person as much as he would his own.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
